The Bachelor
by southernbelle1881
Summary: It's basically the show with Percy as the bachelor and Annabeth as one of the girls. You don't have to have seen the show to read this, but it may be confusing at first if you haven't. Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the Bachelor.**

Chapter One

He smiled at me as I stepped out of the limo. His dark hair was disheveled and his green eyes sparkling. My pale pink gown swayed at my feet as I walked towards him. I gave him a short hug before introducing myself.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Percy. You're stunning." He told me. I blushed slightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said, and Percy smiled.

"I'll be sure to find you later."

"Of course." I flashed a smile before walking into the mansion. There were twenty-five women coming here tonight to compete for Percy's heart. Five limos with five girls in each. Inside I counted ten other women. I was the first out of my limo.

"Hey, guys! I'm Annabeth," I said once I got inside. The other girls were introduced as Sarah, Chelsea, Millie, Kathryn, Emma, Melissa, Ashley, Ellen, Kate, and Marie. I took a seat next to Emma and Ashley. Soon, the rest of the girls were all here, and Percy was walking through the doors.

"Hey, ladies! First I'd just like to thank all of you for being here. It really means a lot to me, and I take this seriously. I'm looking forward to spending time with all of you, and can't wait to get this party started!" Everyone cheered and began sipping champagne. A girl named Maddie pulled Percy away to talk to him.

"So what do you guys do?" I asked the group of about five girls I was sitting with.

"Why do you care?" A girl I remembered as Kenzi snapped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just trying to be friendly." I said. She scoffed and walked away.

"What's _her_ problem?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea. Anyway, I'm an architect." I changed the subject back to occupations.

"Cool, what kind of stuff do you design?" Chelsea asked.

"All sorts of things. I've done office buildings, restaurants, a few homes."

"I'm a teacher," Emma said, "I teach eleventh grade English."

"Sorry to interrupt," We turned to find Percy standing in the doorway, "but I was wondering if I could see Annabeth for a few minutes?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Of course." I stood and followed Percy out the door. We sat on a small bench outside. Percy draped a blanket around us and started conversation.

"How old are you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You realize that you're not supposed to ask a woman her age." I said with a grin.

"Please?"

"I don't know…" He gave me the puppy dog look. "Fine," I relented, "I'm twenty-four." Percy smiled in victory.

"I'm twenty-five," He told me, "and I though you weren't supposed to ask a woman her weight."

"That too." I said. We laughed for a few minutes.

"So where are you from?" Percy asked after our laugh attack.

"New York City," I answered.

"Really? That's where I live too. Have you always lived there?"

"Kind of. My family lives in San Francisco, but I went to boarding schools in New York my entire schooling career. My family didn't-"

"Excuse me," we turned to see Kenzi standing behind us with a sickly sweet smile on her face, "but may I talk to Percy?" Seriously? We just sat down. Literally.

"Um," Percy said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Sure," I smiled at Kenzi, "it was great talking to you, Percy. Hopefully we'll get a chance to speak some more." I stood and Percy followed in suit.

"Hopefully," he gave me a hug and whispered something in my ear: _I'm sorry._ I gave him a smile before going back into the mansion. I found a seat in the main room and sipped my champagne. I hadn't really made any friends yet. A lot of these girls seemed unapproachable. They had a vibe that said _leave me alone. I'm only here for the mancandy._

"Hey," I looked and saw that Emma had sat next to me. She had dark brown hair that was about as straight as straight could get, and pale blue eyes. Her dress was a navy blue color.

"Hey. Emma, right?" I asked, double checking her name.

"Yeah. Annabeth?"

"Yep. You teach, correct?" I asked, recalling our conversation from earlier.

"Mhmm. I doubt my students are too disappointed I'm gone." She laughed and I joined her.

"Oh, I bet they do." I said sarcastically, knowing that most kids are more than happy to have a substitute for a few months.

"How did your conversation go? With Percy, I mean." I rolled my eyes.

"Kenzi interrupted about a minute and a half after we sat down."

"Kenzi. She doesn't seem very nice." Emma stated.

"No she doesn't," I agreed. We talked a little while until Chris Harrison walked in. Everyone gathered in to main room, where we already were, to hear his announcement.

"This," he said while placing a single rose on the coffee table, "is the First Impression Rose. Whomever Percy decides to give this to will be safe through the first Rose Ceremony. Percy, give this rose to the girl who gave you the strongest first impression, whenever you're ready. Enjoy the rest of the party." He smiled and walked out. A low chatter started back up. I saw Percy walking towards me. Or Emma. Or one of the other girls sitting near me.

"Annabeth," he said, "wanna talk?"

"Definitely." He offered me his hand and I took it. I swear my whole body tingled when we touched. He led me outside, again, around the front of the mansion, and down the road. I was vaguely aware of the cameras following us.

"I thought we could take a walk?" He said, unsure.

"Yeah," I smiled at him, "great idea." He swung our hands a little.

"Sorry about Kenzi earlier."

"It's fine. Tell me about your family." Percy smiled.

"Well, my mom is without a doubt the nicest lady in the world. She makes _awesome_ blue cookies."

"_Blue_ cookies?" I raised an eyebrow. Percy chuckled.

"Yeah. My dad died when I was a baby," Percy was looking straight ahead, "he was at sea and something went wrong with his boat. We don't know details."

"Percy?" he looked at me. "I know how you feel. I was a baby when my mom died." I looked down at our walking feet. _Left, right, left, right._

"It's hard, isn't it?" Percy asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah. It is. But look at us now. We're okay. I don't know you, really at all, Percy. But I'm positive your dad would be more than proud of you." He smiled.

"I feel like I've known you for years. I think your mom would be proud, too." I smiled. "Anyway," Percy changed moved on, "so after my dad died, my mom, Sally, married this awful guy named Gabe. Once he told her that there was no such thing as blue food, so from then on she went out of her way to eat blue. Blue candy, blue chips, blue birthday cakes. Blue cookies." I laughed.

"She sounds great. Hey, you said Gabe was awful?"

"Um, I'll tell you more about that later. But Mom divorced him when I was about twelve and a few years later met and married Paul. Paul's great. That's who she's meant to be with."

"And they're still together."

"Yep."

"Any siblings?"

"No. Just me. What about you? Tell me about your family."

"Well, after Mom died, my dad got remarried almost immediately. Her name is Helen. A few years later, they had twins, Bobby and Matthew. My step-mom…" Why am I telling him this? I just met him. I tried to stop myself, but it came out anyways, "she didn't like me. At all. And my dad loved her more than me, so I was sent to New York for boarding school. My family doesn't love me. I haven't spoken to them in two years, since I graduated college."

"You grew up on your own. I can't even imagine not having _anyone_ there for you. I mean, I always had my mom. You had no one."

"Well, the headmaster of the boarding school, Chiron, he was like a father figure to me. I have ADHD and dyslexia, so naturally-"

"You have ADHD and dyslexia?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Um, yes. Is that a problem?" My defenses were suddenly up at his question.

"No! Not at all. I have them too." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I laughed a little.

"That's so weird. We're both from New York, both have ADHD, both have dyslexia."

"That really is weird."

"Do you think we should head back?" I asked.

"I wanted to hear the rest of your story." Percy protested.

"I can tell you on the way back." We turned around and started back towards the mansion. "So naturally I got into trouble frequently. Teachers would send me to see Chiron for punishment. But he understood me and took me under his wing. I would have been kicked out twenty times if it weren't for him. He knew about my parents and that I was basically kicked out of my house. Whenever school had a break, I would go to his strawberry farm. When my parents let me. They had to at least pretend to take care of me. At the farm, I wasn't the only kid. There're these brothers, the Stoll brothers, a girl named Clarisse, a guy Grover, and my best friend, Thalia. We're a family. They are my family." Percy was looking straight ahead. I was regretting telling him all of this. Where was my brain? I wasn't supposed to spill my life story out to some guy I just met. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Percy looked at me.

"For what?" he seemed generally confused.

"I didn't mean to dump all that on you. I just met you. I understand if you want me to go home. No one wants a girl with all my baggage."

"Annabeth. I'd be _crazy_ to send you home. I've got baggage too. I don't know what it is, but I _really_ like you. I know it's crazy, because like you've said, we just met. I brought you on a walk with me because I wanted to talk more. Without any interruptions," We reached the mansion. "Stay here." He told me before disappearing. When he came back a few minutes later, he was holding a rose.

"Annabeth," he started, "you have _definitely_ given me the strongest first impression. So, will you accept this rose?" I smiled. I was not expecting this when I walked out of that limo.

"Yes." Percy gave me the rose and looked into my eyes.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, slowly leaning forward.

"Yes," I said before our lips came together. I honestly have no idea how to describe it. The only thing I can say is that he tastes like sea salt and chocolate chip cookies, in a unique, but very good, flavor. We went back into the mansion to find all of the girls sitting in the main room chatting. One of the girls, Emma, pulled Percy away. I sat down, trying to be casual, but that's hard when everyone's eyes are on me. Well, more like the rose I was holding.

"How did _you_ get that?" Kenzi asked.

"He just gave it to me," I answered truthfully. She rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Melissa asked spitefully.

"We went on a walk,"

"You know you're not the only one here, right?" Sarah cut in.

"Yeah, you can't just take him away for thirty minutes." Kate agreed.

"He took me," I tried to explain, but kept getting cut off.

"She obviously _wants_ everyone to hate her,"

"She's not even pretty,"

"What's her name? Annabeth? What kind of name is that?"

"Percy's too good for her,"

"I bet he feels sorry for her,"

"You notice I'm sitting right here?" I asked. I hate to admit it, but I was hurt.

"We're not dumb,"

"We're not blond," It was then that I noticed I was one of three blonds here.

"He probably doesn't even like blonds."

"And have you seen her eyes? They're grey. No eyes are _grey_." I left the room. I went to where everyone's luggage was being stored and found my suitcase. I dug through it and found my book. I found a room close enough to the party, but far enough that I wouldn't hear the girls' biting insults and began to read. I really didn't want to be _that girl_. The one that everyone hates. Hopefully tomorrow all of the girls will have forgotten about this. I was lost in my book and eventually it was time for the rose ceremony. Chelsea, Maddie, Marie, Carrie, Ellen, and Millie were sent home. The rest of us said goodnight to Percy and went to pick our roommates. I roomed with Emma, so far my best friend on the show, Ashley, and Kathryn, who said they stood up for my once the other girls started getting really bad. At least _all_ the girls don't hate me.

**Sooooo… do you think it's moving too fast? I know it's only the first chapter, so it's kind of hard to tell. Is anyone interested in a story like this? Should I continue, or not bother? Your opinions are GREATLY appreciated. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the Bachelor or any real-world references, like Cinnamon Toast Crunch. :)**

Chapter Two

I was the first one up in the morning at eight-thirty. I sighed as I fixed myself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I took my food into the living room and turned on the TV. I watched _Say Yes to the Dress_ as I ate. Soon, a couple other girls began to come downstairs. I recognized Melissa and Kate getting themselves some food.

"Whatcha watching?" Kate asked as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch as me.

"_Say Yes to the Dress_," I answered, surprised at her friendliness. Kate was one of the girls being rude to me last night.

"I love that show," Melissa said, sitting on a plush chair, "and I'm sorry about last night, Annabeth. I didn't mean anything I said. I was a little tipsy." She smiled apologetically at me.

"Me too," Kate agreed, "that was totally uncalled for." I smiled.

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it." I said. They both nodded and turned their attention to the TV, leaving an awkward atmosphere. I finished my cereal and went to put my dishes away.

"Well if it isn't the little slut," Kenzi said, coming downstairs as I closed the dishwasher. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, Kenzi," I acted like she hadn't said anything. She scoffed and shoved past me into the kitchen. I went back into the living room. Most of the girls were waking by now. It was about nine-thirty. Emma sat next to me with her breakfast.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Great, you?"

"Fine," Soon, everyone was gathered in the living room, sitting in awkward silence. The silence was broken when Chris walked in.

"Good morning, ladies!" He greeted, "Let me explain how things are going to work. Each week there will be three dates. This week, there are two one-on-ones, and a group date. There will be a rose up for grabs on each date. If you are chosen for a one-on-one date and do not receive a rose, you will be sent home immediately, so have your bags packed just in case. You will know who will be on what date as the date cards arrive. The first date is today, and I have the first date card here," he brought out a sealed envelope from his back pocket, "I hope to see all of you at the next rose ceremony!" He put the card on the table and left. We all stared at it for a few minutes before Ashley stood up and opened the envelope.

"Okay, girls, ready?" She read the card:

_Annabeth,_

_Can our love survive the currents?_

_Percy_

Ashley handed it to me. Everyone was looking at me, all with jealousy in their eyes, but some could conceal it better than others. We all just sat there for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go get ready," I said standing up and heading to my room. I slipped on a cherry red bikini and put denim shorts and a loose top on over it. I brushed my teeth and let my hair flow down my back, but put a ponytail holder on my wrist just in case. I didn't bother with make-up since we'd most likely be in the water based on the card. Once I had my shoes on, I headed downstairs to wait for Percy.

"How do you make your make-up look so natural?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh, I'm not wearing any," I answered.

"You're really pretty,"

"Thanks," I smiled. Soon, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" A girl named Kayla ran to get the door. I heard her greet Percy and invite him inside. They walked into the living room and Percy smiled at me.

"Ready?" He asked. I stood and smiled at him.

"Ready." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the door, the girls following us. A black mustang was parked in front of the mansion.

"Is that yours?" I asked Percy. He shrugged.

"Thanks to the producers." I smiled and got in the shotgun seat while Percy cranked up the engine. The girls stood outside the front door, watching us drive off. We held hands across the console.

"Have you ever been snorkeling?" Percy asked.

"Is that what we're doing?" I answered his question with one of my own.

"If the weather holds up," I noticed the sky was rather dark and cloudy…

"I hope it does,"

"Ah, we'll be fine. Even if it pours I'm sure we'll find something else to do." He winked at me. We pulled up to a dock and got out of the car. There was a man waiting for us. He gave us all of the safety rules and got us suited up. Sure enough, as soon as we got in the water, a loud clap of thunder boomed. I looked at Percy. He looked at me.

"Out of the water," the man who was "in charge" told us. We dried off and got dressed.

"Now what?" I asked Percy. The rain had started to fall pretty hard. He put his arm around me, trying to shield me from the cold droplets.

"I don't know. Let's go find somewhere dry where we can talk." I nodded and we walked off in the rain. We found a small coffee and got a booth in the corner. The waitress came by and we both ordered espressos.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked, "It's only ten thirty."

"I don't know. Is there anything _to_ do?"

"Well, anything water related is out," thunder clapped, as if to prove his point. I sighed. "I'm sorry this didn't go as planned." Percy really sorry. I smiled.

"It's fine. Really. I like this. Just doing normal stuff." Our drinks came and we thanked the waitress. I took a sip of my drink, and Percy all of a sudden got a huge grin.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked.

"We can go see a movie! It's perfect. I mean, how much more normal can it get?" he had a point. I agreed, and now we were watching previews in a darkened movie theater. Percy had his left arm around my shoulders, his left hand reached over, holding mine. I rested my head on his shoulder as the film started.

LINEBREAK

Once the movie was over, Percy and I went to lunch at a pizzeria. We sat at a little square table by the window and ordered a regular peperoni pizza.

"I like you a lot, Annabeth," Percy said to me. I smiled wide.

"I like you, too, Percy," Now Percy grinned. I really didn't think I would feel this way about him just on the first date. The waitress brought our food. I put two slices on my plate and began to eat.

"Do you have any pets?" Percy asked me.

"No," I answered, "but I've always wanted a dog."

"I have a dog. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary."

"That's awesome. Do you have pictures?"

"Yeah," Percy pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I was a bit surprised he trusted me to go through his phone myself. Most people would pull up the pictures then show them to me. I found his camera roll and began to scroll through, looking for a dog. The first picture was of Percy with an older woman with long brown hair.

"Is this your mom?" I asked Percy, showing him the photo.

"Yeah. That was right before I came here. She told me not to let the women get to my head," He answered. I laughed.

"How's that going for ya?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So far not too well. And that's you fault." He chuckled.

"My apologies," I turned my attention back to trying to find a picture of Percy's dog. I found one of a big black dog. She was really cute.

"This her?" I asked.

"Yep. Mrs. O'Leary. Hey I want to see your pictures. This isn't very fair." I laughed at his whining.

"Let's get out of here first." We found a park bench that was shielded from the rain and I gave Percy my phone. He started laughing and I looked over at what he was looking at. It was a picture of Thalia and me. We both had whipped cream in our hair and peanut butter all over our faces.

"Who did this?" Percy asked in-between laughs.

"The Stolls. Connor and Travis. It's not funny! Stop laughing!" I hit his arm.

"Oh, come on. How is this not funny?" he showed me the picture, and I couldn't help but smile. "See?" Percy said victoriously.

"Whatever. Now I have to find an embarrassing picture of you." We spent the whole afternoon sharing stories and laughing at each other's pictures. Before we knew it, it was time to head back.

"Hey, before we get in the car," Percy said, "we should take a picture." I laughed but agreed. Percy gave his phone to one of the camera men. He put his arm around my waist and I followed suit. The flash went off and the camera man tried to hand Percy's phone back to him, but Percy ignored him and kissed me. I was vaguely aware of the second flash as I kissed him back.

LINEBREAK

"You know, I'm going to need your phone number so I can send you the pictures." Percy said as we pulled up to the mansion. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that against the rules?" I argued, even though I was smiling. Percy rolled his eyes as he gave me his phone. I gave him mine in return and we added ourselves as contacts.

"See you tonight," Percy said as I got out of the car. I waved and went into the mansion, smiling like an idiot.

"Look who's back," Kenzi said as I locked the door. Why is it always her?

"Good afternoon, Kenzi. How's your day been?" I asked with a smile.

"Great without you."

"My day was wonderful too! I need to go change for dinner. Nice talking to you," I went upstairs and hopped in the shower. When I got out, my phone was lit up with three new messages, all from Percy. The first two were the pictures of us, on with our arms around each other, the other of us kissing. I saved them to my camera roll and looked at the third message: hey :). I rolled my eyes and texted back: miss me already?

I put on a cream dress that was somewhere in the middle of casual and fancy. I applied one coat of mascara and some lip gloss and was ready. Downstairs, girls were in groups all over the place. Some were out by the pool, some watching TV, and it looked like some were making dinner. I spotted Emma, Ashley, and Kathryn in the living room and went to sit with them.

"Annabeth! How'd it go?" Kathryn asked.

"It went great!"

"Is he nice?" Emma questioned.

"Nice? That's an understatement,"

"What did you guys do?" Ashley's turn.

"We were going to go snorkeling, but it rained obviously, so we just talked and hung out. It was very normal. It was great." Before they could ask more questions, someone told me a limo was here for me. I said bye and went to my ride. In the limo, my phone buzzed. _On your way?_ Percy texted. _Yep! See you soon!_ I texted back. Soon it was when we pulled up to an aquarium. I got out and went inside where Percy was waiting for me. He smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said. I was sure I blushed.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," I replied. Percy took my hand and led me into a dome where everything was made of glass but the floor. Through the glass, you could see that we were underwater. Fish swam by around and above us with the occasional shark. The water flushed the whole room with a blue light.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Pretty cool, huh?" There was a small table set up in the middle of the dome. We sat down and began to eat.

"I feel like I should apologize about our date getting rained out, but really I'm glad it did and we got to do what we did instead." Percy said.

"I agree. I had a great time. Thanks for that." I took a bite of my chicken.

"It was my pleasure. So, tell me about past relationships." Percy said.

"The only serious relationship I've had was with a guy named Luke. He seemed perfect. We'd dated for two years before he proposed. I wore the ring for a week before I caught him with some stripper."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I've been cheated on, too, and whoever would do that to you is a bastard. How long ago was that?"

"I haven't seen him in a year in a half, and honestly, as soon as I saw him with her, any good feelings I'd ever had towards him were_ gone_," I smiled, "I punched him." Percy laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But what about you? I want to know about your relationships."

"I've been in two serious relationships. I dated a girl named Rachel for two years. I was actually planning on proposing the night I caught her. I didn't punch her," he looked at me and we laughed, "and the other one was a girl named Calypso. I broke it off after about eight months. She wanted me to drop everything and move to another country with her, and I said no. Calypso was before Rachel, and I haven't seen either of them in about a year." I didn't have to ask if he was completely over them. I could tell by how he laughed while telling the stories and how he talked lightheartedly about it. The conversation didn't stop for a beat the whole time we ate dinner.

"So there is a lovely rose here on the table." Percy said.

"Yes there is." I agreed. He picked it up and turned to me.

"Annabeth, I couldn't have had a better day today. I like you a lot, and I would be honored if you would accept this rose." He said. I smiled.

"I would love to accept this rose." Percy handed me the rose.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"We don't have any music," I said. He shrugged and pulled me to my feet.

"We don't need music," he whispered as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and we danced slowly in the silence. We stared into each other's eyes for a really long time until Percy started to lean closer. Our lips met, and it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

LINEBREAK

The next day, there weren't any dates, but the group date card had come while I was with Percy last night. Everyone would be gone except for Kate, Lily, Elizabeth, and me. Fifteen girls were going on the group date. I sat out by the pool and was texting Percy. I was pretty sure that was against the rules, but I couldn't care less. He was telling me lame jokes and I was telling even lamer jokes back. The day went by quickly, and soon I was making everyone dinner. I cooked lasagna and green beans. I think it turned out okay, because almost everyone helped themselves to seconds. I got many thanks as people went off to bed.

Emma, Kathryn, Ashley, and I played Sorry in our room until we practically passed out from exhaustion. I had a peaceful and restful sleep. Until I was woken up at three in the morning by Percy walking into our room. I sat up straight in my bed as soon as the door was opened. I'm a very light sleeper.

"Hey, Annabeth! I didn't know you were in here!" Percy said.

"Percy what are you _doing_?" I asked.

"You know, you look really cute with your hair all tousled like that." He pulled out his phone and took a picture of me. The flash woke a very confused Ashley.

"Delete that." I said. Percy just laughed and shook his head.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Good morning, Ashley," Percy said, "are you ready for our group date?"

"Is it starting now?"

"Yeah! We need to get Emma and Kathryn up, too." Percy flipped the light switch, effectively wakening the other occupants of the room. They groaned and muttered about tiredness as Percy told them to be ready in fifteen minutes. He flashed me a smile as he stepped out the door to wake up the rest of the house.

"This sucks," Emma said, "I'm exhausted." I sighed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Once I'm awake, I can't get back to sleep. I found Percy watching TV on the couch. I got a bowl of cereal and sat next to him.

"Did you wake everyone up?" I asked.

"I sure did," he answered, "your hair is still messed up." I glared at him.

"Sorry," I said. He laughed and took another picture. "Stop that!" I said.

"Here let's take one together." I sighed as he held his phone in front of himself and motioned for me to get in the shot. He put his arm around me and smiled wide. I made sure to look as annoyed as possible.

"That's actually pretty cute," I said, "send it to me, please."

"Of course." He said. The girls started coming downstairs. Percy stood once they were all ready and led them outside

"Bye, Annabeth!" He called as he closed the door. I sighed and went back to my cereal.

LINEBREAK

Kate, Lily, Elizabeth, and I were eating dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Date card?" I asked. They nodded and I went to get it. I sat back down before opening the envelope.

_Lily,_

_Let's ride off into the sunset…_

_Percy_

I read the card then gave it to a very excited Lily. She kept asking us questions about what she should wear and what we thought they were going to do for the rest of dinner. The group date came back around ten-thirty and Melissa was holding the rose. The rest of the week went by quickly until the night of the Rose Ceremony. Melissa, Lily, and I already had roses, so we were perfectly calm. The other girls, however, were frantic. Everyone was scared and nervous. A few girls were even crying. We were all fancied up and waiting for Percy get here. Once he arrived, one of the other girls instantly stole him away. I didn't get to talk to him until it was almost time for the Rose Ceremony. But I already had a rose, so I guess that's fair.

"How was the rest of your week?" I asked.

"Good, good. I've missed you." he answered. I laughed.

"It's been what? Three days? Four days?" I said. He laughed.

"Whatever. I still missed you. I think we should take a picture. It's kinda a tradition right?" Percy asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so," I said. He smiled and pulled out his phone for a picture. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist.

"I'll send it to you," he said.

"Okay," I said. Percy pulled me closer and kissed me. It didn't last very long, though, because someone cleared their throat. We broke apart to see a producer with a smug smile on. He told us it was time for the Rose Ceremony. We went our separate ways. When I walked into to Rose Ceremony room, all of the other girls were already in their places. I took my place next to the other two girls who had roses. Percy came out and began calling names for girls to get their rose. Kathryn, Kate, and Sarah were sent home. I was a little disappointed to see Kathryn go. She was a good roommate. Percy thanked us for a great week and we all went to bed.

**Okay! Second chapter is done! I hope you liked it! So if you've seen the show, you know they're going to start traveling soon, so if you have any ideas for places you'd like to see them go, please tell me and give some date ideas if you have any! All support is **_**greatly**_** appreciated.**

**In the story I didn't specify what type of phones Percy and Annabeth have because I know everyone has different things they'd like to see them use. **_**I**_** personally picture them both with iPhones. Percy's black and Annabeth's white. But you can make it whatever you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the Bachelor.**

Chapter Three

We got the first date card around nine on Monday. Everyone was lounging in the living room, most still wearing their pajamas. The date card would have a one-on-one date on it. The girls were practically shaking with anticipation. I knew I wouldn't have a one-on-one this week, because I had one last week. Amy got up to read the card.

"Okay, ladies," she said, "the moment of truth." She read it:

_Kayla,_

_Let's lend a helping hand._

_Percy_

Kayla jumped up and squealed, which I thought was a bit of an overreaction. She sprinted upstairs to go get ready, not even waiting for Amy to hand her the card.

"Why have _I_ not had a one-on-one yet?" Kenzi complained.

"I don't know," I said with a smirk, "but I don't think _you'd_ want that one. It probably involves helping the needy." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing at all. You just don't strike me as the type of person who'd enjoy doing something for someone else." She glared at me and I easily held her gaze. Finally she gave up, storming off.

"How are you not scared of her?" Hannah asked me once Kenzi was out of earshot.

"Why would anyone be scared of her? All she is is a bully. She tries to feel better about herself by trying to make other people feel worse about themselves. No one should pay attention to what she says." Everyone was looking at me, and an awkward silence filled the room. We all just looked at each other until Ashley broke the silence.

"We should have a pool party," she said.

"That's the best thing I've heard all morning," Kelly laughed. The awkward air was gone as we all went to get changed.

LINEBRAKE

I was sitting under an umbrella reading when Percy walked onto the pool deck. He was wearing athletic shorts and a faded tee shirt. He smiled at us, and some of the other girls audibly sighed. I rolled my eyes at their deep breathing.

"Where's Kayla?" Percy asked. "And Kenzi's not out here either?" he statement turned into a question.

"Kayla's getting ready, and Kenzi stormed off 'cause she was mad at Annabeth." Melissa explained from in the water. Percy chuckled.

"Alright, I guess I'll hang out with you guys until Kayla comes down," Everyone cheered, and Percy came to sit by me. Some girls looked jealously my way, but most just went back to what they were doing before.

"So why is Kenzi mad at you?" Percy asked me.

"Uh, well…" I hesitated to tell him what had happened.

"What did you do?" he asked playfully. I told the conversation. "She got mad because of that?"

"Yeah. She has a short temper." I stated.

"Do you?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked up at him.

"It depends," I said nervously, "why?"

"Oh I don't know… so let's say I were to throw you in the pool?" My eyes widened, but before I got the chance to run away, Percy had scooped me up and was calmly walking towards the water, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"Do you guys think I should throw her in?" Percy asked. The girls yelled their agreement, and before I could utter a word of protest, I was in the water. At least I had on a swimsuit.

"Percy!" I screamed as my head broke the surface. He was standing in the same spot, laughing his head off. He didn't even notice as I climbed up the ladder and snuck up behind him. I gave him a hard push, and he went splashing into the pool, bringing me with him. Somehow he'd grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Percy, I'm going to kill you." I said between laughs.

"_Me?_ I'm the one who has a date today! It should be _me_ killing _you._" Percy tried to sound mad, but his laughing broke the facade. We were both laughing like idiots when Kayla walked out. She was wearing a sundress and matching heel. I almost didn't recognize her with all of that makeup. She looked pretty, but not like herself.

"Percy?" she asked, "Are you in the pool?"

"Uh, yeah. That's kinda Annabeth's fault."

"Hey!" I hit him in the arm, but he just smiled at me.

"I'll be out in a second." We both climbed out of the pool.

"Kayla, I'm going to take a quick shower while Annabeth dries my clothes. I'll be out in about five minutes. Sorry 'bout this," Percy said.

"It's fine! Take your time!" Kayla said with a smile. I followed Percy into the house. Apparently I was on drier duty. He stripped down to his boxers in front of the bathroom and gave me his sopping clothes.

"This is you punishment," he fake-scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. I'm only doing this because I feel bad for Kayla."

"Yeah right. I bet you're just glad to see my abs." he jokingly pointed at his six pack.

"You wish," I said, though I've got to admit, his abs were _great_.

"I'll leave my boxers out here so you can get them too after I get in." I shook my head at him, but went to the laundry room to set his clothes down. True to his word, when I returned to the bathroom, his boxers were on the floor in the hallway, and you could hear water running through the closed door. I picked them up and added them to the load.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy call a few minutes later.

"WHAT?" I called back.

"BRING ME MY CLOTHES!"

"THEY'RE NOT DONE YET!" He didn't reply, and a few minutes later, he walked into the laundry room with a towel around his waist.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes," I said with a smile. Percy just looked at me for a few seconds before smiling.

"That was fun," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Don't sound so surprised." The drier beeped, telling us that it was done. I grabbed his clothes and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he said before leaning down to kiss me. I smiled into his lips and kissed him back. It was a short and sweet kiss. He went to put his clothes on and I went back to the pool.

"What's your problem?" Kayla asked me when I got outside.

"What?" I asked.

"This is supposed to be _my_ day! Stop stealing all of the attention!"

"He threw me in the pool first, for the record. And it's only ten-fifteen. You still have all day. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're just an attention whore!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Percy stood in the doorway, and it looked like he'd heard everything that had been said.

"Let's just go, Percy." Kayla said, "I don't want to be around _her_ any longer than I have to."

"Annabeth's not an _attention whore_. Like she said, I started it. Lay off."

"Are you _seriously _defending her? She's a little bitch! Let's go!"

"Kayla, if you're the kind of girl who tries to create drama out of nothing, then you should just go now."

"I'm not creating drama!"

"Kayla, I think it'd be best if you go."

"I hate you!" Kayla screamed at me before she ran away, crying.

"Wow," I said. Percy chuckled.

"_I _don't hate you, if that counts for anything." That caused some laughter from the other girls. I smiled and shook my head at him. The rest of the day was uneventful. Percy said that the date was helping to paint a newly built preschool, and that he was still going to go help by himself. A lot of us wanted to go, but the producers said no. That night, the group date card came after we'd finished eating dinner and were watching TV in the living room. Jessica got up to read it.

_Annabeth, Ashley, Lily, Kenzi, Jenny, Amy, Jessica, Melissa, Elizabeth, Jenny, and Kelly,_

_Let's take a splash…_

_Percy_

"Who wasn't on it?" I asked, trying to predict who would get the other one-on-one.

"Me," Emma said. Lauren, Rebecca, and Hannah weren't on the group date either. One of them were going to be going on a date with Percy later in the week.

LINEBRAKE

The next morning, I woke up ready for the group date. I wore a black and white chevron bikini under a tee shirt and shorts. Most of the other girls were dressed similarly. We loaded into a limo and went to meet Percy.

"I can't believe I'm on _another_ group date," Kenzi complained loudly.

"Some girls haven't even had a date. I'd be thankful for what you get." I said.

"And I have to spend the whole day with _Annabeth_," she continued as though I hadn't spoken. I chose to ignore her, and soon enough we were pulling up to a waterpark. We climbed out of the limo to be greeted by a grinning Percy.

"So today we get this whole place to ourselves!" He said after giving us each a hug. Everyone clapped, and we ventured into the park. Amy immediately took Percy away, so Ashley and I decided to go ride some things together. We did a few slides for a few hours before Percy came up to us.

"Hey ladies. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Ashley said.

"That's great! Would you mind if I took Annabeth for a few minutes?" He asked Ashley.

"No, go ahead," Percy thanked her before grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The lazy river of course!" I laughed as Percy got ahold of a double float. He took the spot in the back and motioned for me to get in in front of him. I did, and laid my head back onto his chest, using his legs as armrests.

"You having fun?" Percy asked.

"Absolutely. I've had lots of girl time today," I said and, he laughed.

"Well now you get Percy Time," He said. We floated along the lazy river for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Percy?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the pool." I apologized.

"Why are you saying sorry for that? I thought we agreed that we had fun!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"But what if you would've had something with Kayla?"

"You know, most girls would be happy that the competition was waning."

"No that's not the point," I smiled, "I want the best for you, I really do. I hope that the best for you is me, but I can't help but think, _what if _the best for you was Kayla?"

"Annabeth, Kayla was not the one. I can say that with one-hundred percent confidence. I'm really not supposed to say this, but Annabeth, right now _you_ are who I have the strongest feelings for."

"Thanks, Percy," I said, looking back at him.

"I think," he said hopping out of the raft, "that we should go ride a big scary waterslide that you wouldn't be able to do without my manly protection." I laughed.

"What manly protection?" I said as we stepped out of the lazy river. Percy grabbed my hand.

"That hurts. Annabeth doesn't think I'm manly." He pretended like I hurt his feelings. I rolled my eyes as we climbed the stairs to a waterslide that did, in fact, look quite scary.

"Ready?" The lifeguard asked as we climbed into the float as we had in the lazy river.

"Ready," we said. The lifeguard gave us a push and we were off. We went up and down and all around, and we splashed into the pool at the bottom, both laughing.

"That was great," Percy said as we got out of the float.

"I don't think I would have survived without your manly protection," I joked.

"Why, thank you, m'lady," Percy said with a fake accent and a bow. I laughed and he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Percy?" we heard someone call. A minute later, Lily came into view.

"Oh," she said, "Annabeth, do you mind if I take Percy?"

"Not at all. Have you seen Ashley?"

"I think she was getting something to eat at that little place near the entrance,"

"Thanks Lily. See you later Percy," I said giving him a quick hug. He kissed the top of my head before going off with Lily. Sure enough, I found Ashley eating lunch at a small diner inside of the park. I ordered some mac and cheese and joined her.

"How was Percy?" she asked. I smiled.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A fair one," I rolled my eyes at her.

"We had a great time together." I had some more girl time for the rest of the afternoon. This group date thing really isn't all that bad. I don't see what everyone's complaining about. Well, it'd be a whole lot worse if I had to hang out with Kenzi and couldn't just avoid her.

LINEBREAK

The second part of the date was on a rooftop overlooking the city. We were all dressed nicely and we sat on a circular couch sipping champagne. Percy talked to everyone individually, and finally it was my turn.

"So remember how I said my mom makes blue cookies?" Percy said.

"Yes I do." I said.

"Well," he pulled out a baggie of blue chocolate-chip cookies from his jacket pocket, "I made us some." I laughed.

"They're actually blue," I took one and tried it. "You made these?"

"My mom kinda walked me through it on the phone, but yeah." He took one for himself.

"These are really good."

"Thank you very much. Now before you eat anymore, we're going to take a picture with them."

"Continuing the tradition?"

"Absolutely," He took out his phone and we posed with the cookies together. "So on the more serious side, what are you looking for in a potential husband?" Percy asked.

"Honestly, just a good guy. I don't have a huge criteria that a guy has to meet. I need someone who would treat me with the respect that I know I deserve."

"I respect you,"

"I know. What about you? What do you want in a wife?"

"I want someone who understands me. I need a person who can keep me on my feet. A strong independent woman who can still show her emotion."

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat behind us. We turned and saw Amy. "May I have a turn?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I gave Percy a quick kiss and went back to the other girls. I walked into a growing argument between Kenzi, Melissa, Kelly, and Ashley. I couldn't even tell what it was about. I decided not to find out and go do a confessional instead. A confessional is when you basically just sit in front of a camera and spill all of your feelings about everything. The first few I did were a little awkward, but now I was completely comfortable with it. I sat down on a stool and began answering questions.

"What's going on out there with the other girls?" a producer asked me.

"I honestly don't know. I came back from my time with Percy, and it was like a bomb went off. Boom." I made an exploding motion with my hands.

"How'd you feel when Percy threw you in the pool yesterday?"

"I was pissed. But then I pushed him in and felt all better."

"How was doing Percy's laundry?"

"I didn't do his laundry." I paused for a second, "Drying his clothes is not doing his laundry…"

"What do you like most about Percy so far?"

"I absolutely adore how he- Oh my God," my eyes widened, "there is a gigantic spider on the wall!" with each word my voice got a little bit higher. It moved a little, and I couldn't help it. I screamed. A few seconds later, Percy rushed in with Amy trailing behind him. I was standing on the stool staring at the spider in fright.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy asked, concern evident in his voice. I shook my head, on the verge of tears.

"S-spider!" Percy actually laughed. He _laughed_.

"You're scared of spiders?"

"Percy this isn't funny! It's out to get me! It's going to crawl all over me and bite me!" he seemed to realize that I had a serious fear of those little demons. Why hadn't the producer or camera guy killed it already? They were just watching me as if to say, _she can figure this one out on her own!_

"Hang on. Let me get a paper towel or something." He disappeared, along with Amy. She probably went back to the other girls. I wonder if they were still arguing. A few minutes later, Percy came back holding a wad of toilet paper.

"Where is it?" he asked. I pointed to the creature and Percy squashed it. It made a crunching sound.

"Gross," I said as Percy threw it in the garbage. He laughed and we went back to the group. I wasn't expecting to get the group date rose, even if Percy did say that I was pretty much his favorite so far. The producers wouldn't want him to make it obvious. He took the rose from its place on the table and began his speech.

"Tonight I'm giving the rose to someone who really showed me a different side to them today. They really opened up for the first time. So, Amy would you accept this rose?" she beamed.

"Yes," he gave her the rose and thanked us all for a wonderful day. We headed back to the hotel, and I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow. In the morning, we found out that Emma had the last one-on-one of the week. I was happy for her. She got the rose and came home smiling. The last few days of the week went by uneventfully until it was time for the Cocktail Party. Percy was off with someone and I sat in the living room. Kenzi came up to me and sat down.

"Look," she said, "I don't like you. You're beautiful and smart and blond. You're my biggest competition. I'm here to win, and so far you are the only thing in my way. I will be the one in the end, so _back off_." She got up and left. Well that was interesting. My time with Percy was great as usual. We shared stories about our childhood, but we didn't get very much time. Soon, it was time for the Rose Ceremony. I'll admit, I was nervous. I was relieved and thankful when Percy gave me the first rose of the night. Lily, Bailey, Lauren, and Rebecca were eliminated.

"Okay ladies it's been a great week, but next week is going to be even better because we are starting our world-wide travels in Key West, Florida!" Everyone cheered, excited for our trip.

**I feel like it's too cliché/bad sitcom. What are your thoughts? I honestly have no idea if this is any good. Anyway, thanks for reading! Your continued support is **_**greatly**_** appreciated! It makes my day whenever someone faves/follows/reviews! Still looking for date or travel ideas… share your thoughts!**


End file.
